Dos palabras
by TheAmourshipper18
Summary: Ash recuerda su viaje por Kalos y todo lo que pasó con cierta pelimiel


Mi primer Fanfic! Aunque es un One-Shot :v, espero que lo disfruten, Criticas, reviews siempre se agradecen.

Se despide TheAmourshipper18

"Dos palabras"

Había ganado por fin una liga, el combate contra Alain sobrepasaba sin duda alguna el de Tobías, pensó que perdería en varias ocasiones.

Pero no fue así, cada vez que estaba contra las cuerdas veía su rostro y encontraba la inspiración que necesitaba, en la pelea de Greninja-Ash y mega Charizard ella fue lo que potenció sus ganas de la victoria y vaya que se la merecía.

Se lo debía todo a ella...

Pero ¿porqué?

Ni el mismo lo sabía, siempre se sintió diferente cuando ella estaba ahí.

Se sentía más feliz

Más motivado

Sentía que podría hacerlo todo.

La había visto competir en la final de la Máster class, había estado hermosa.

Cuándo perdió contra Aria se sintió orgulloso, había luchado hasta el final y de qué forma, en su opinión ella lo había hecho mejor, pero los fans de Aria no pensaban lo mismo.

Él sabia que ella era fuerte y no le sorprendió que no estuviera triste por haber perdido, parecía más motivada aún.

Ahora que lo pensaba quizás ahí fue cuando comenzó a quererla.

Cuando perdió contra Shota se sintió mal, aquel que siempre lo había visto desde atrás lo había superado.

Quería llegar cuanto antes contra Wulfric para ganar su octava medalla y no quedarse atrás. Quería demostrar que él era mejor.

La derrota contra Wulfric lo devastó, sus dudas y falta de concentración se notaron en el combate.

Por su culpa sus Pokémon habían sido lastimados, se sentía el peor entrenador del mundo.

Por eso se fue al centro Pokémon sin esperar a nadie, no quería que Clemont le dijera que lo había hecho bien, el mismo sabía que no era cierto pero sobretodo tenía miedo de lo que ella le dijera, sabía que le creería todas y cada una de las palabras que salieran de su boca pero en ese momento el quería estar sólo, por eso se fue sin Pikachu al bosque, tenía que reflexionar todo lo que había hecho mal.

Nunca habían peleado, y él mismo se sorprendía de ello, sus anteriores viajes eran un sinfín de peleas por cosas absurdas con sus compañeras, pero con ella era diferente, parecía que entendían todo lo que estaba pensando el otro.

Por eso cuando le gritó se sintió horrible, ella trataba de consolarlo y él no quería escucharla.

Aún ahora se seguía preguntando a qué se refería cuando decía "Es por eso que yo... yo... tu no eres ese Ash!"

Sabía que tenía que disculparse con ella y así lo hizo.

Ganó contra Wulfric

El chico del Altaria

Ayaka y su mega Absol

Shota

Alain

Y todo gracias a ella.

Ahora estaba en Pueblo Paleta celebrando su victoria en la liga Kalos con todos sus ex-compañeros de viaje.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que Serena había sido la encargada de planear la reunión junto con su madre.

Sin dudas era perfecta.

Había salido un momento de la fiesta para pensar en todo su viaje por Kalos, todos estaban platicando y le pareció un buen momento para salir.

Tenía que decirle cuánto la quería, tenía que darle las gracias por todo lo que le había ayudado.

No le importaba que no se sintiera igual que él, habría mucho tiempo para tratar de enamorarla.

Sólo tendría que esperar el momento correcto, donde estuvieran sólos.

Si... ese era su plan, siguió pensando en que hacer hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos "Ash" la pelimiel que tanto quería estaba ahí afuera con él "Ash, ¿qué haces aquí?" No le respondió, estaba muy nervioso para eso "Me di cuenta que no estabas en la fiesta, ¿Estás bien?" No podía ser más linda "¿No te gustó la sorpresa?" Preguntó preocupada "No es eso, Serena estaba pensando en nuestro viaje por Kalos" respondió, seguía nervioso y al perecer ella lo notaba

"¿Qué era lo que pensabas?" Ella le preguntó, era todo o nada.

Las manos le temblaban y estaba sudando mucho "En ti Serena" vio como su compañera se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

Sólo tenía que decir dos palabras, sólo dos palabras eran necesarias para decirle lo que sentía.

Así que, tragando saliva y reuniendo todo su coraje le dijo las dos palabras que ella siempre soñó escuchar, aunque él todavía no sabía eso...

"Me gustas"


End file.
